A conventional block storage device can be installed with a plurality of hard disks, and performs initialization of each disk drive installed in the hard disk array. The initialization enables the block storage device to use the hard disk to perform an operation such as read, write or deletion. However, in the conventional block storage device, movement of the hard disk is not permitted, meaning that once the hard disk is installed in the block storage device, the hard disk forms cooperation with a certain slot in the hard disk array of the block storage device. Only when the hard disk fails or needs to be replaced can a user use a new hard disk for replacement.
Therefore, it is necessary to introduce a new method and system allowing the hard disk to move in the same hard disk array or between different hard disk arrays to implement flexible use and allocation of the storage space.